edoggfandomcom-20200213-history
Anacoumous
Anacoumous is a character added to GALAXY soon after Pit was planned to be added. This was due to Floralpikmin99 wanting Anacoumous as a sort of opposite. However before this plan came about relatively close to the time GALAXY was written. Anacoumous is a part of the Dregian tribe. His parents were the King and Queen. Like most other Dregians Anacoumous only has three spikes along his head and has green scales along with black wings and a Yellow underbelly. He is by far the fastest member of the main team in GALAXY and is a very graceful flier. On land he struggles with close-up combat and prefers striking from the air using his dark colors to hide against the night sky. He also is the only member to not have any features similar to a human and also does not train Pokemon. His guardian is officially the Legendary Pokemon Zekrom. Origins Anacoumous was almost scrapped early in the development of GALAXY. He used to be a much bulkier character with more headspikes and a signature black cape with hood. While he now is the prince of the Dregian tribe, he used to be under the title of "The King of Dragons". He used to be the master of a trio Floral created years back containing both Mashtooth from The Legendary Starfy game, Nettlebrand from the Book The Dragon Rider by Cornelia Funke, and Volvagia from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. His head spikes were inspired by Mashtooth's final form, and perhaps his lighting abilities were influenced slightly. Anacoumous was never meant to be a part of the main team at first along with Lauren and instead was a rouge who would come in at times to help highten the team's abilities. Anacoumous recently gained some abilities based on the character Toothles from the Dreamworks movie "How to Train Your Dragon" such as a fast plasma-like blast and supersonic speeds. Appearances Anacoumous has a planned appearance in Flora's series GALAXY. He is a part of the main team. However, his only current appearance is in Flora's book The Dream Chaser. He appears relatively late in the book, yet makes his way to be a main character along with his sister Amacou. Abilities As mentioned earlier, Anacoumous was put in as an opposite of Pit. In this case, he has alternate typing of Dark and Wind. Exclusive to GALAXY, Anacoumous can enter his Fusion form with the power of Zekrom, which also alternates Pit, since he fuses with the power of Reshiram. He also can aquire a Guardian form, where he controls both the sky and land by creating powerful earthquakes and tornatoes. Both of these extra forms have yet to appear in any media and still are being developed. SInce he's a Dregian, Anacoumous has the ability to fly quickly and weave his way through tight obstacles. He also uses his wings to swim quickly and make his way through waterways. Due to having an internal flame he also heals in hot climates and can survive in freezing climates.